Naruto: The Sage Reborn
by bradw316
Summary: An old fic I adopted from Swagosaurs, I've had six chapters made Naru/Saku, Mina/Kush fic. Up for Adoption, Premise Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Chunin exams, Second Stage, Forest of Death-

Sakura was panicking. _I'll protect them...I can't be weak anymore!_ She thought, her hand shaking with a kunai in her grip.

The three Sound-nin had come for Sasuke's life. The rosette haired girl didn't know the reason why they wanted to kill him, her assumption though was it had something to do with the strange Grass-nin that had attacked them earlier, and bit Sasuke. Naruto was also out, she didn't see what happen all she knew it was aimed at Naruto's stomach and it was strong enough to render him unconscious. _I hope they'll be okay...that..._ woman _...did something to both of them..._ the girl was getting desperate. She had succeeded in knocking out the female Sound-nin, but the two males were simply too much for her. She clung to the desperate hope that someone, anyone would come save her while mentally still curing her weakness _If I live through this I'm going to start training more I don't want to be the burden_. She dropped her kunai while she was distracted, it long enough for the two Sound-nin to pin her to the ground and render her helpless both looked at her in dark amusement and something else.

"Hey Dosu, let's have some fun with her before we kill her and her teammates, yeah?" Zaku said with a perverted grin. Sakura could only stare at them in horror. The mummified man grunted in agreement, and before she could do anything, Sakura was being pulled down to the ground. A foot planted itself in her back, and she yelled in pain.

"Fine but if we're going to do that let's include Kin for being such a waist," the mummified man stated monotonelessly.

The rosette haired girl froze when the wild haired Sound-nin leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You gave us a lot of trouble. This happened to be my favorite shirt. So I'm going to take it out on your body," Zaku smirked coldly when he felt her start to shake. "Oh yes, we're going to have fun, aren't we pinky?" He sneered as he licking her ear.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she felt her shorts being pulled down _. So this is it raped and murdered in the confines of my own village...Sasuke-kun...Naruto...please help me…_ She felt a surge of emotion as she thought of the blonde idiot who worshipped the ground she walked on since they were six as she laid there contemplating she wondered why suddenly she felt the emotion she commonly associated with Sasuke for Naruto. She started to cry harder as she waited for the true horror to pass.

Before she could be violated however, she heard the warm, golden voice of her blonde companion, only laced in anger and rage. " **Banshō Ten'in!** " Naruto yelled. Sakura's head snapped up when she felt the foot leave her back, and she saw the mummified man Dosu fly into Naruto's outstretched grip _,_ held by his neck _._ She noticed immediately that her blonde teammate's eyes were different. They were still the same bright blue, except his whole eye was now cerulean and it had a strange rippled to them.

His eyes narrowed at Dosu, who was struggling to get out of his grip. Naruto had awoken to the sounds of Sakura's screams, and when he saw what they were doing to her, he felt a new power that was coursing through his veins. He didn't know how or why, but he already had the instinct to use techniques he had never even heard of before. " _ **There aren't many things I really hate, but traitors and rapist defiantly top the list!**_ " Naruto shifted his gaze to the guy that was still straddling his Sakura-chan. He gave him a death glare which caused him to freeze. "Now, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to her?" Naruto yelled his voice filled with malice.

"What does it look like, blondie? After we kill you, we're going to give this pink-haired bitch what she deserves. A good, hard, fu-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was frozen in horror. An insane amount of killer intent washed over him, and he literally felt like he would die at any moment.

" _ **Thanks I need no justification then and you're going to pay for even mentioning that...**_ " Naruto said, as he turned his attention to the guy in his hand. He tightened his grip on his throat, blocking his airway, and placed his other palm on his stomach. He watched curiously as Dosu tried to squirm out of his hold. Naruto snarled, not thinking just glaring at the mummified man he had in his iron grip. _This monster was trying to hurt Sakura_. Everyone watched in horror as Naruto muttered two simple words. " **Shinra Tensei** **.** " Naruto said, as a repelling force came out of his palm, hitting Dosu in the stomach. Because of Naruto's grip on his throat, with the force being too great, Dosu's head stayed in Naruto's hand while the rest of his body shot into the forest. Blood sprayed all over Naruto, and he tossed the decapitated head to the side in disgust. He turned his attention to the Sound-nin on Sakura.

Looking into Sakura's jade green eyes and gave her a warm smile for a second before focusing on the wild haired man straddling her, a smile that melted her heart. She knew now she was safe, as relief flooded through her body. Naruto continue to glare at the boy calmly walking up and punching him in the face. The force of the blow knocked Zaku back, and Naruto felt the satisfying crunch of the older boy's jaw crumble underneath his fist.

Naruto whipped out a kunai, focused his palm on the down sound-nin, and uttered " **Banshō Ten'in** " once again. To the horror of Zaku, he flew right into the path of Naruto's extended kunai, which dug itself deep into his throat. He stared into the eyes of his killer, the anger-filled rippled pattern burned into his memory, as he gurgled out blood dying seconds later.

Naruto dropped the lifeless body to the ground, and turned to their female companion who was slowly waking up. Kin noticed that both her teammates were dead, looking at Naruto in horror drenched in her team's blood. She reached a hand down to her pouch unsure what had occurred but was determined to leave with her life. He nodded slowly, and she quickly tossed him her heaven scroll and running, thanking him for sparing her life.

Naruto calmly stashed the scroll away, and looked at Sakura. He blushed and looked away when she started pulling up her shorts. She cleared her throat, and he looked back, nervously scratching his head. "Are you...okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked, worried. She nodded slowly; it was only then that he started shaking slumping to the ground trying his hardest to wipe away the blood. The rosette haired girl simply took his hands and gently put them around her waist he buried his head into her shoulder and started to sob. "I-I don't know what happened, S-Sakura-chan...when I w-woke up, and h-heard you s-scream, I started p-panicking...but w-when I saw what t-they were trying to d-do to you...I-I snapped..." Naruto choked out, holding her tighter.

"T-thank you Naruto..." She whispered, as the two held each other for the first time she felt safe outside her mother's arms. _Why does it feel so warm...so safe...so right…with Naruto, of all people..._ She mused. Though both were curious about Naruto's new found power, they both simply lay underneath a tree and fell into a deep slumber within each other's arms. Unknown to the two, Team 10 had seen the whole event unfold from the bushes and were about to step in before they saw what Naruto did.

"Well that was..." Shikamaru started, not really knowing what to make of the whole situation. Ino decided to fill in.

"Scary." She stated. Shikamaru had no objections to that, and Team Ten went on their way, leaving an exhausted Team 7 in peace.

A few hours later, Naruto awoke with a start. He opened his eyes, and was still shocked at how his vision had improved with his new, mysterious powers. He noticed something warm on his chest, and looked down to see a mass of pink hair. Naruto blushed deeply and smiled. _She fell asleep on me…_ He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, which caused her to stir.

Sakura's jade eyes slowly flapped open, to see rippled cerulean staring back at her. She smiled warmly before snuggling into her savior. Naruto blushed even more at the contact, but smiled. ' _I could get use to this; I hope it's not a one-time thing._

They laid there for a while, before Naruto remembered they were in an exam. "Sakura-chan...we should see if Sasuke-teme is alright and get going...we got both scrolls now, so we can head to the tower..." Naruto whispered. She nodded and pushed herself off the blonde, offering him a hand. He took it, and she helped him up. They walked over to Sasuke, and Naruto knelt down next to him. "What a day..." He mused.

Sakura nodded slowly in agreement. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. The memories of a few hours ago ran across his mind. He felt bad for killing those two, purely because he didn't feelguilty for killing them. He wondered if he really was a monster. "Sakura-chan...am I...am I a bad person for not feeling remorse for killing those guys?" Naruto asked, not meeting her gaze. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No, Naruto, you shouldn't. If you didn't save me when you did I don't want to know what would have..." She shuddered at the thought. Naruto returned the squeeze. They sat there in comfortable silence, before Sakura spoke up. "Naruto...have you seen your eyes?"

Naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She fumbled around in her pouch, before pulling out a mirror she kept for her primping something she vowed to change more so now after what happened. "Here look at them, they're different." Naruto complied, and looked into the mirror. He gasped at he saw that his eyes were no longer blue seas surrounded by white, but instead were pure cerulean pools rippling from his pupil. Naruto handed back the mirror.

"Um, do you think these eyes are some kind of kekkei genkai I awakened...you know like Sasuke-teme and his sharingan," Naruto thought out loud. Sakura nodded. "Okay so far I have the power to repel and attract anything..," he paused thinking and was surprised he could actually do that. _Why does everything feel different? Could it be because of these really cool looking eyes._ "I feel different too it's as if that stuff I did is only the tip of the iceberg…you think I should talk to Kakashi-sensei about this?"

"Might be a good idea, let's wake Sasuke up, and then head to the tower," Sakura replied not realizing she dropped the suffix when referring to Sasuke. Naruto smiled but kept that tidbit to himself, and did the only thing he could do. He screamed into the Uchiha's ear.

"HEY! TEME! WAKE UP!" The rosette surprised herself when she giggled at the whisker marked blonde's antics _Did I just giggle at Naruto!_ Sakura blushed turning away from the blonde. Missing Naruto who snapped his head up in shock. Usually she would yell at him for doing anything to remotely Naruto-dobe like to Sasuke.

Said Uchiha woke up slowly. He groan as he sat up, supported by his two teammates, "What happened?" He breathed out. He hissed and held his shoulder in pain.

"Nothing just a weirdo kissed you on the neck, some Sound shinobi tried to rape Sakura-chan and I put the screws to them for it!" Naruto growled.

"What!?" Sasuke shouted glancing at Sakura who looked away for a second.

"You've been out cold for a day, Sasuke-kun. That...thing bit your shoulder, and you were running a fever..." Sasuke shot up and looked at the blonde. He was covered in dried blood that looked like it didn't belong to him.

Sasuke frowned softly one of the few things he shared with Naruto was his distaste for rape. To find out his teammate as annoying as she was had nearly been on the receiving end of rape he was glad Naruto already killed them. Then the Uchiha noticed Naruto eyes. "Dobe, what happened to you? What's wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke asked in grimacing in pain clutching his shoulder.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know...I think a mixture of what the snake-lady did to me and…," he said, looking to Sakura who gave him another smile. His heart skipped a beat. "I think I might have awakened a kekkei-genkai."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _The dobe has a bloodline limit? Is that the power he used earlier?_

"Well, we need to get going want to get to the tower before dinner. Can you walk, teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scoffed and stood up, but stumbled into the blonde. Naruto smirked slightly supporting the Uchiha, and the trio made their way to the tower.

"What about the scroll, the Grass-nin destroyed the Heaven scroll?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto held up two scrolls one an Earth and one a Heaven whistling casually. "I got the heaven scroll from that Rain-nin from earlier switch his with a fake," the blonde laughed. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

XXX

Once inside, they entered a room with the Heaven and Earth poem. "Do we open the scrolls now?" Naruto asked, pulling both of them out both teammates nod. He handed the heaven scroll to Sakura, and with a nod the two opened the scrolls simultaneously. A plume of smoke appeared, revealing Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted.

Iruka smiled at Naruto but faltered at the sight of the blood and his changed eyes. "Naruto...what happened to you?"

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think...I awakened a kekkei-genkai during the exam." Naruto stated.

Iruka's eyes widened. _Naruto...you certainly are the Number One most unpredictable ninja…_ "Very well, I'll inform Kakashi. He'll be here shortly with the Hokage. Congratulations on passing, you three!" He finished with a smile, and shunshin from the room.

The three lounged for a few hours before in silence, when finally, Hiruzen and Kakashi poofed into the room. Kakashi eye-smiled at his students, but instantly went agape when he saw Naruto's appearance, mainly his eyes. The Hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth, hitting the ground in a low thunk. "H-Hokage-sama, it can't be possible..." Kakashi said in utter disbelief.

The elder Sarutobi nodded, "It appears that Naruto is the first Uzumaki since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths to unlock the Rinnegan."

Author's Note: I adopted this from swagosaurus way back making a few grammatical tweaks was still a work in progress someone else adopted it but never went anywhere with it, so this will be a six chapter premise that'll be re-uploaded from my old files this second to last fic I'll be reposting as part of my farewell series, which isn't really true. While I won't be making multi-chapter fics anymore I'll be limiting myself to premise fics for adoption and solo shots.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"The Rinnegan?" Naruto asked. _'Did we cover that once in school, guh, I can't remember damn it?_ ' He mused.

"Yes, Naruto, the Rinnegan, though for you to unlock it is nothing short of extraordinary" the old hokage stated.

The short genin cocked his head. "What do you mean?" the whisker marked blonde asked in confusion.

"Naruto...the Rinnegan was the dojutsu of the mythical Sage of the Six Paths..." Hiruzen spoke softly. The three members of team seven eye's widened, Sasuke began to glared at the blonde.

Sakura was dumb struck. _The Sage of the Six Paths, does that mean Naruto is his descendant? What does this mean for him then?_

Naruto was completely stricken. "Wow..." Naruto and Sakura breathed.

"Naruto… how did you activate it? And what powers have you used?" Kakashi asked him, his one eye wide open in shock.

Naruto looked down, "In the forest...those Sound-nin attacked us, looking for the teme I think...I woke up when I heard Sakura-chan scream..." Naruto was shaking with his fists clenched. The older men were listening to the story, still flabbergasted. "Then...I saw her there on the ground pinned...with the guys over her trying to... _rape her_..." He continued. Kakashi and the Hokage gasped. Naruto looked up, his eyes blazing in fury. "I just snapped, seeing her like that I don't know how I knew what to do or where it came from, but I just felt this power and I used it. I was able to repel and attract anything. And... I killed them..."

Kakashi was floored. _Naruto,_ the silver haired jonin looked down thinking about what the blonde stated.

"And the thing is that I don't feel bad for it at all," Naruto said, dropping his gaze to the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise.

Kakashi was looking down at him with an eye-smile. "Naruto, no one says you should. You did the right thing. Though killing isn't a good thing you did it for the right reason, protecting your comrades is the most important thing you can do. I'm very proud of you for that," He said, ruffling the blonde's hair. Naruto lightly smiled. "Can you show us one of these abilities?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to pull you to me. You ready?" The jonin gave him a thumbs up, but not really prepared unsure what is about to happen. Naruto's eyes flashed, and everyone stood stunned at what Naruto did next. " **Banshō Ten'in!** " He yelled, and some sort of forced yanked Kakashi from the floor and into Naruto's hand. The jonin stared at the boy, not knowing what to say. Naruto grinned. "I can also repel stuff but, it's dangerous at close range, I kind of decapitated one of the Sound-nin with it," Naruto said frowning sadly. The memories were still fresh in his mind.

Sasuke looked at him in shock. _Kami, dobe I never knew you could be so...ruthless,_ Sasuke then glanced at Sakura, who was staring at Naruto her eyes warm and understand. Sasuke smirked. _Sakura, the dobe cares about you stop being so annoying and take him._ The Uchiha paused in his thoughts looking back at the blonde. _I wonder if this how Naruto is getting so strong? Because of her and others he cares about_ ' Sasuke mused something about that thought strangely comforted him.

The Hokage then ruffled his hair. "Good job, Naruto. You have awakened a great gift, and I know you will use it well, to protect those that are precious to you."

Naruto blushed thinking of a certain rosette haired girl, that didn't go unnoticed by said girl. _'Is he thinking about me? How much does he care? Does he love me?_ Her thoughts asked feeling her heart speed up at the last thought not sure why. _What's wrong with me why do I suddenly feel like this or have I always felt like this and didn't know it?_

"Is there any information on what the Rinnegan can do?" Naruto finished.

The old man, pipe once again in his mouth, thought back to all the stories and myths on the fabled Sage. "There isn't much just stories, all dealing with the fact that the Sage was the father of all jutsu. His eyes allowed him to master all of the five elements, create jutsu, and even control tailed beasts."

Naruto paused at that last part. _Kyuubi, maybe he knows something about these eyes, but would he help me?_

"The Sage, as the stories we're told, had sealed the Juubi's chakra inside himself and became the first jinchuuriki. The Juubi's body was sealed within the moon, eventually upon his death the Juubi's chakra split into 9 forms giving us the 9 biju," The old hokage concluded.

Naruto gasped, and held his stomach where the seal was. His two teammates looked at him with interest; he looked at them and sighed. The whisker marked blonde glanced at the Hokage, who gave a simple nod. The blonde mused a second wondering how he could converse with the fox, if anything could give him information on his new eyes it be the nine tails.

"Well, it's time for the preliminaries. Go meet with the other genin and good luck." The Hokage said.

Naruto sighed as they were dismissed; they hurried into the large chamber for the preliminaries. All of the Rookie 9 were present, along with team Guy, and the Sand team. The Hokage began talking about why they were there, and what the point of the exams was; a substitute for war, and to limit the amount of chunin a country has.

After the Hokage's speech ended, a sickly man appeared. "I'll take it -cough- from here, Hokage-sama," the sickly looking man stated getting a nod from the old man. "My name is Hayate Gekko. I will be the proctor for the -cough- third exam. But, first, there will be a series of preliminaries held. We need to narrow down the field to 12," the sickly man wheezed out. "If you would please go up to the balconies, we can begin," Hayate said.

The Konoha 12 went up to the staging area on one side while the Sand siblings moved to the opposite side. Naruto sighed, and leaned over the edge as the names lit up many of his former classmates looked at him in confusion. This wasn't the hyperactive unpredictable blonde they were use too.

 _Kiba Inuzuka_

 _VS_

 _Rock Lee_

Naruto stretched his fingers. He could feel the power his new eyes were granting him. His peripheral vision had greatly improved; he could see much farther and if he concentrated could detect even the slightest movement. His mind was surprisingly calm and peaceful no longer clouded with uncertainty, the only problem was he felt crowded like his powers wanted to expand only they couldn't it was like these individual powers save the gravity ability wanted its own body this made things very disturbing. Each path already had a body in mind which is why it was so disturbing, he saw four people surrounding him. The first wearing maroon and black ANBU like armor, with long straight black hair and brown eyes with the Rinnegan ripple, the second wore blue samurai like armor with fur, had spikey white hair with two marks on his cheeks, his cold blue eyes with the Rinnegan ripple. The third figure was a lot more familiar to him, wearing Jonin standard clothing, a long white coat with red flames at the bottom hem, had blonde hair with the Rinnegan ripple in his blue eyes. He could guess by the third one the other two were the first and second hokage, since the third one was the fourth. The last one however confused him greatly, she had long red hair, wore a beige two piece battle dress very similar to Kurenai only looking more like she was dressed in chains rather than looking like a rose bush. She had violet colored eyes that showed the Rinnegan ripple. _Who is she and why do I feel the need to use her and the hokage in such an obscene way_. Naruto shuddered suppressing this feeling, hoping to Kami he could explain this to the old man after the 2nd exams were over.

Naruto turned his attention back to watch the match. Kiba and Akamaru were pretty much outclassed by Lee's taijutsu; the green clad bowl cut boy with the strange eye brows was a hand-to-hand specialist who was simply too fast and too powerful for the Inuzuka and his nin-dog familiar to handle. Akamaru was lying in a heap on the ground, knocked out.

"I suggest you give up, Kiba-san! It will not make you any less youthful if you do!" Lee said, snapped his foot at Kiba, connecting with his gut. Kiba coughed up blood, landing on the ground a few meters away.

"Heh...if you think I'll give up for one second you spandex wearing freak! You better thin..." Kiba trailed off, before passing out. Lee smiled brightly.

"YOSH! THAT IS THE WAY TO SHOW EVERYONE YOU'RE POWER OF YOUTH!" A man, identical to Rock Lee in every way, yelled from the balcony.

Naruto cringed at their appearances. _Well can't argue Super-fuzzy brows spirit that's for sure_.

"Winner, Rock Lee!" Hayate yelled. The present shinobi clapped and cheered. Lee gave the nice-guy pose, his teeth glinting, before rushing up to his team, embracing his sensei.

Naruto sighed softly leaning away from the railing stepping over next to his team. Sakura looked at him and smiled brightly, he returned it something inside him feeling warm and happy she was finally directing those smiles at him, _finally after 6 years maybe whatever happened to her is beginning to weaken and I'll get my Sakura-chan back._

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _VS_

 _Gaara_

"Would these contestants please come down now?" Hayate announced.

Naruto frowned, _this creepy guy with the sand shunshin and the weird tattoo, I mean seriously who tattoo's the word love on their forehead. If I had to tattoo a word on my forehead it would be Sakura marry me or I'm a bad ass._

"Good luck, dobe, you're going need it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto rolled eyes before grinning and giving Sasuke his own nice guy pose. Kakashi ruffled his hair, "Go get 'em, Naruto." The masked man said. _Do your father proud, Naruto_.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto blushed a bit, but nodded. He made to hop over the rail.

"Yosh! Kakashi your student clearly is showing his youthfulness!" Guy shouts.

"You say something Guy?" the silver haired asked in a bored tone.

"Ha! Once again you've shown your cool hip attitude, just what I've expected from my rival," the eccentric jonin shouted back.

"N-Naruto-kun," Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata Hyuga, blushing, refusing to meet his gaze, poking her fingers together. "Hinata, what's up?"

"N-Naruto-kun, please, y-you should forfeit...t-that guy is t-too strong! H-he'll kill you!" the pale eyed girl squeaked out.

Sakura smiled softly, "Hinata-san, don't worry. I'm sure Naruto will be fine. Right Naruto?" Naruto nodded, grinning, giving the Hyuga and Sakura a thumbs up. "And if he does get over his head I'm sure the proctor will stop the fight." Hinata nodded feeling a bit more relieved looking up, what she saw made her gasped when she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun! What h-happened to your e-eyes!?" She breathed. _They're so amazing,_ the shy girl thought.

Naruto shrugged, "kekkei genkai cool huh," he chuckled before giving his team a two fingered salute and jumping over the railing.

XXX

Team 10 watched the whole thing with interest. "What is Naruto thinking that kid with the gourd is going to wipe the floor with him!" Ino Yamanaka said having heard what team 8 encountered in the forest. The girl may not always had liked her fellow blonde but never wanted him hurt.

Choji paid no mind to the conversation, inhaling his potato chips at a frightening rate, while Shikamaru and Asuma scoffed. "I have a feeling, after what we witnessed in the forest, Naruto is now on a completely new level." Shikamaru said lazily.

Asuma nodded in agreement, "If what the Hokage mentioned to the jonin, before this test began, is true then Shikamaru is right and Naruto is beyond all of us now, even Sasuke." Asuma said.

Ino grunted and flipped her hair, "Still not as cute as Sasuke-kun." All three males of Team 10 rolled their eyes, and gave their complete attention to the match that was about to start.

XXX

"Sensei, you think Naruto can beat him?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall.

Kakashi eyed his student, before his eye crinkled with amusement, "No doubt in mind, at the very least, they'll be evenly matched," the silver haired stated with pride.

Sakura remained silent standing there leaning over the railing supported by her elbows with her head resting on her palms. She watched the blonde with unfiltered admiration. _Naruto saved me from an unimaginable fate. So I can get why I feel like I should be nicer to him, but why does it feel like I want more like it's the most natural thing in the world. I thought I was in love with Sasuke. Hey Inner what's the deal?_ Sakura turned her thoughts inward and saw her inner was picking at sakura petals a dreamy expression on her face, standing next to the inner was a chibi-Sakura. _Who are you?_

 _ **I'm you or I was you before you went gaga over the teme**_ **.** Chibi-Sakura stated with a shrug before stepping behind Inner Sakura and opening the back of her head. _**What a mess, hard to believe Naruto-kun could find it in his heart to still be ours with this poor excuse of a mental kekkei genkai in such a state**_.

 _Wait I have a kekkei genkai, since when!?_ Sakura's eyes widen.

 _ **Meh, can't tell you right now, this needs to be fixed first don't want her ruining things any more than they already are**_. The chibi-Sakura gestured to Inner Sakura her cute face looking disgusted. _**Will say this though remember the first day when Naruto-kun played the really funny prank on Kakashi-sensei and Inner here saying 'Great shot!' with two thumbs up. Well that was me getting her to work right for once**_. Chibi-Sakura explained before rolling up her sleeves of her blue and yellow kimono. _**Better get back to the real world and cheer Naruto-kun we'll talk more later.**_ The chibi-Sakura stuck her tongue out digging into the open compartment in the back of Inner Sakura's head.

Sakura returned to the physical realm looking even more confused than she was before, "ARGH!" she shouted out loud pulling at her hair.

XXX

"Are you two ready?" The proctor said. The two nodded but Naruto had to glance up hearing Sakura growl in frustration. "Very well, Fight!" Hayate yelled jumping away to observe the match from a safe distance.

Naruto hopped backwards, throwing a few kunai at Gaara. A wall of sand came out of his gourd, blocking the weapons from getting near him. Naruto frowned a second before mentally nodding, _I see the sand is protecting him. Why can't I have a normal opponent for once, I mean first it was no brows, then Haku, then the weird long necked pedophile with massive killing intent, now this._ Naruto quickly made a few shadow clones, shocking his old classmates, who didn't have any idea what his abilities were since graduation, and sent them after Gaara. The redhead merely stood there, arms crossed, as his sand dealt with the clones. A clone was impaled by a pillar of sand, and another was covered and promptly crushed. However one clone got behind Gaara going for a punch, but it was blocked by the sand.

All ninja spectating watched Naruto with interest. This was Naruto, to them he was the dobe, the failure of three Genin exams, now going head to head with one of the most powerful genin from the Hidden Sand; a boy who to this date has never even gotten a scratch on a mission.

Naruto kept sending clone after clone, trying to find a weakness in the sand user's defense, so far couldn't find one. He avoided a blast of sand coming his way, which infuriated Gaara that his prey was effectively toying with him.

"Enough of this! Mother demands your blood, Uzumaki!" Gaara said, launching his sand fully at Naruto. Naruto was in the middle of the air, so he couldn't dodge.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as the sand began to cover his body, crawling up his leg.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. _No please, don't take him from me_ , she thought, with tears in her eyes.

Everyone watched in morbid fascination, as the sand completely covered Naruto. " **Sand Coffin!** " Came Gaara's cold jutsu as he closed his hand

At the same time came different call, " **Shinra Tensei!** " The sand that covered Naruto exploded with extreme force, and landed all over the arena, some hitting the spectators. Naruto flipped and landed on the ground. Gaara and his siblings were agape. No one had ever escaped the sand like that before.

Naruto winced the sand had cut into him a little bit, and his skin burned.

"Whoa when did Naruto get to be such a badass?" Choji muttered. Ino shook her head dumbly not knowing how to reply.

Naruto's eyes were flaring, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use my eyes and give up my trump card so soon, but I guess it wasn't meant to be, so I'm going all out from here," Naruto said, holding out his hand. Naruto pushed some chakra to his hand to an excessive amount. " **Banshō Ten'in!** " He yelled, and a force yanked Gaara from the ground, and he flew toward Naruto. The blonde created a few clones on standby, and the sand user was traveling too fast for his sand to protect him. One clone launched forward and kicking Gaara in the jaw, a second clone got behind the sand user and putting him in a head lock. The first one that kicked Gaara was focusing its chakra, and repelling the sand from helping the red-haired jinchuuriki. While the real Naruto ran up and started punching his red-haired counterpart in the face.

The room was silent, save for the sounds of the massive beating Gaara was getting from Naruto. Temari, Baki, and Kankuro stood there stunned, as the first person ever was going to town on Gaara, they thought nobody was ever going to be able to do that.

Naruto thought of an idea gathering some chakra into his fist, he punched the sand user in the jaw, and releasing the chakra on impact. This resulted in the force of the blow increasing tenfold, creating a sickening crack as the sand-nin's jaw fractured he started screaming in pain.

Hiruzen smiled a little, _Impressive a primitive version of Tsunade's technique. Naruto, you've certainly come a long way_.

"Just give up already! You can't win!" Naruto yelled as he continued to kick, punch and elbow his opponent.

Gaara's eyes suddenly flashed to yellow, and half of his body somehow transformed. He effortlessly destroyed the clones that were attacking him and holding him. His right arm was extremely morphed and disfigured, giving the image of a large, pointed claw.

"Gaara! Control yourself!" Baki yelled.

Gaara was panting, a crazed grin on his face, _**"Finally someone worthy, with your death I will prove my existence, Uzumaki!"**_ The transformed-Gaara screamed, his voice sounding demonic.

Naruto's eyes widened realizing what was happening, _Another jinchuuriki like me_. The redheaded jinchuuriki extended his arm, launching it at Naruto dodged it. Acting on instinct, Naruto's eyes flared and he ran through hand signs at a blinding speed. His friends gasped when he did them faster than they could see; Kakashi had to activate his sharingan to read them. He'd never seen a jutsu like this before. Naruto finished the signs, and held both his hands out.

The Hokage's eyes widened when chains came out of his hands. _Those chains,_ the Hokage stood up from his chair

"What the hell are _those_?" Sasuke asked, absolutely befuddled by Naruto's fighting ability. _Gravity manipulation, now forming these chains out of nothing, the shadow clone strategies...the dobe really isn't a dobe anymore. I need to get stronger._

The chains shot out, and after arriving at their destination, wrapped around Gaara. He screamed in pain as the chains bound him; his skin cracked, as if he was wearing a layer of armor. Naruto used his jutsu to pull Gaara to him, and glared into his eyes. He didn't know how he did it, but he entered Gaara's mind. He was faced a cage with a rusting door that while it had a seal on it looked weak and incredibly flimsy. Inside was a giant raccoon-like demon that literally reeked of blood lust and insanity.

 _ **"You dare to come in here? You puny human! Wait your eyes, I know those eyes! How did you get them**_ **?!** _ **"**_ Shukaku screamed in panic.

Naruto glared, but he was secretly pleased this meant the fox knew about them as well and it confirmed something else, "I'm a direct descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths. Shukaku, the one tailed biju." Naruto spoke, "I intend to stop you from making you're container as crazy as you."

The demon sneered for a second but said nothing, suddenly Gaara appeared in front of the cage, looking normal and utterly confused. He turned gazing at the demon who has plagued him his whole life, but also saw his blonde opponent. "How are you in here?" Gaara asked calmly. Naruto looked to him, and then pointed to his eyes.

"These eyes are called the Rinnegan I'm not sure on everything about them yet but apparently they can allow me to control the biju, like Shukaku here. Right now I'm giving him a choice stop making you insane or I'll stop him. I'll use these eyes to seal him up in here to the point he's nothing but a chakra battery," Naruto sighed turning to the sand user. "I hold a biju too, Gaara; in many ways we are the same." Naruto said. "The only difference is the path we took in trying to find our existence I chose to earn acceptance in the people I consider precious to me, I found friends, and the few people who see me as me and not the Kyuubi. Gaara you can have it too if you let your brother and sister in, and if you need a friend choose me I always love making new friends," Naruto said, grinning wildly.

Gaara frowned, "my only bonds are to myself to only love myself."

Naruto shook his head, "do you know how I'm beating you; why I'm so strong? It's because of those precious people I mentioned, I want to protect them with everything I am. A friend once told me that is the path to true strength."

"People...to protect...?" Gaara said, dumbstruck.

Naruto nodded, still smiling, "so let's be friends, Gaara, and you'll never have to be alone, again." Naruto said, extending his hand.

Gaara frowned deepened looking at the offered hand. ' _So Uzumaki is strong, not because he fights for himself, but instead fights for others. Friends, loved ones, comrades, I understand now._ Gaara slowly took the hand, and shook it, staring impassively at the grinning whiskered face in front of him. "Friends..." Gaara said quietly.

"Friends," Naruto grin widen even more.

Gaara then remembered something troubling. "Uzumaki, I must warn you. My team is not here on friendly terms. Our village wishes to instigate a war between Konoha and Suna, backed by the Sound." Gaara said sadly. He had actually made a friend, but his _father_ intended to destroy this village.

Naruto frowned, not liking the implications and before he had awakened his eyes he would likely have panicked. "That's alright, we'll figure something out; I don't doubt for a second. We protect our friends, right?" Naruto said smiling the sand user nodded.

"And _you_ leave Gaara alone. If you were to, I don't know, _work_ with him, then the two of you would be a lot more powerful. I don't know what happened to you and the Kyuubi frankly I could give a shit, but you help him. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said, glaring at the bijuu in the room.

Shukaku glared at the blonde boy a few minutes then broke into a surprisingly friendly smile, _So the old man has been reborn, into this runt. I can see it clearly now; he will go far. Tsk, boy does have a point if I can get Gaara and to work together maybe I can get out more or maybe I can form a Biju cloak with Gaara like Nibi-chan can._ _ **"Fine, give my**_ **regards** _ **to the damned**_ **fox."** Shukaku said snickering, before Naruto was kicked out of Gaara's mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes at the same time as Gaara. The sand user smiled a little, while Naruto broke into a shit eating grin; the two boy's actions confused everyone. Naruto released the chains, causing Gaara to fall to his knees, sighing in relief.

"Proctor...I forfeit." Gaara said simply. The room erupted into cheers and applause.

Gaara's team had their jaws scraping the floor. _Not only did Gaara lose, but he cancelled his transformation_ and _smiled? What the hell did that boy do?_ Baki thought with a frown.

Naruto pulled the sand user up and the two shook hands once again. Naruto was practically glowing, he made a new friend and Gaara wouldn't have to be alone anymore. All in all a good end to a rather exciting fight.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Naruto grinned and pumped his fist in the air. Everyone in the arena was silent after the proctor called the winner. "Haha!" Naruto laughed, jogging up the stairs. His clothes were in tatters; the jacket was ripped off leaving only the black shirt with a few pieces of bright orange cloth, also leaving a torn bloody and his orange pants. His Rinnegan eyes were twinkling with joy when he finally got up to the waiting area, and noticed everyone staring at him, shocked. "What?"

The rest of the exams went by quickly. Ino and Sakura faced off, and Sakura won by a combination of clever traps, Naruto's cheering to kick Ino out of her mind and a simple use of the bunshin no jutsu.

Sasuke faced and easily beat a genin from Kabuto's squad in a steamroll victory; it almost seemed as if he threw it. Choji ended up fighting Shino, and after a long, gruesome match, the Aburame came on top. The Akimichi was taken to the hospital for chakra exhaustion. Shikamaru fought the puppet master Kankuro, using his Shadow Possession jutsu and making faint lines along Kankuro's chakra threads, the lazy Nara won by forfeit. Tenten had fought the girl of the Sand team, Temari. The wind-user's fan was an extremely effective counter to Tenten's weaponry, and Temari won by knockout.

The final match was one of Hinata Hyuga vs. her cousin, Neji. The two fought brutally, with the match going to the older Hyuga and only after Hinata was declared too weak to battle, Neji seemed to scowl staring down at his cousin.

The old Hokage, Hiruzen, announced to the passing genin that the final round of the exams would be taking place within a month, and they would be given that time to train for the final matches. He then had Anko give everyone slips of paper, to each genin for the match up draws.

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga_

 _Shikamaru Nara vs. Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame_

 _Temari vs. Sakura Haruno_

Everyone looked at the board with grins minus a certain Nara who sighed. "Sasuke in the first round, maybe I should forfeit now, would be less troublesome." As Shikamaru contemplated how to make his life less troublesome for the foreseeable future everyone was dismissed.

As Team 7 was leaving, the Hokage stopped them looking surprising somber, "Naruto-kun, I have...some news to share with you It regards to your parents."

Naruto blinked, "I thought you said you'd wait until I was ready?"

The old man scowled softly to himself looking at the ground, "a decision I've come to regret and something I'm going to rectify right now, if you would come with me." He noted the other members of team seven looked at him questionably. "Kakashi already knows of this, both he and Naruto will let you know more of what's going on if Naruto is so inclined to inform you." With a shrug from Sasuke and a worried glance from Sakura, Kakashi ushered them out of the tower. A few minutes later Sarutobi shunshin with Naruto to the hokage tower

The two arrived in front of a set of double doors, and the old man walked through these doors unsure of what was going on Naruto quietly followed. Turns out these doors led to the council chambers, where the shinobi and civilian council were in session. "What is the meaning of this Hiruzen? And why is... _he_ here?" Koharu asked, glaring at the whisker marked blonde. Homura nodded in agreement, the rest of the civilian council minus three looked at Naruto with contempt while most of the shinobi council looked at him with interest.

"As you may all have heard by now, Naruto has awakened a very powerful kekkei genkai though none of us knows the extent of it I feel it is strong enough to warrant him to know the truth about who his parents are." The old 'Professor' stated. The civilian council erupted into arguments against it Naruto could see their eyes were both wide in fear and in denial

But a raised hand along with a frightening cold glare halted all protestation from them, "Naruto has one of the most powerful, if not _the_ mostpowerful, dojutsu known in the shinobi world." He said. It was then the council got a good look into his eyes, and they all sat down looking at the boy's eyes looking oddly subdued.

Shikaku Nara was fond of Naruto and while it had been troublesome Shikamaru admitted the blonde wasn't all that bad if a bit troublesome; the retired jonin was like most on the shinobi council and didn't see the blonde as the demon any more than they see the Kyuubi as a human. "So that's what the Rinnegan looks like, Shikamaru is right the kid is troublesome," the Nara stated shaking his head earning a snicker from the whisker marked blonde. The old hokage smirked but nodded, and the council fell silent awaiting the old man to speak. The shinobi clan heads were rapt with attention while the civilians for the most part, were having a harder time processing what they were seeing, but none of them spoke waiting on baited breath.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto, who looked up at the old man in anticipation, "Naruto, this will not be easy for you but. Your father was named…Minato Namikaze, however you knew him as the Fourth Hokage and Konoha's 'Yellow Flash'. As for your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, in the academy she was given the title the Red Hot Habanero," Hiruzen stated carefully, gauging the boy's reaction.

Naruto's eyes widened he falling back into a chair that was placed behind him, his head reeling. Immediately he was filled with questions. What were they like? Why did his father seal the Kyuubi into him? Why didn't anyone _tell_ him before now? Did his parents hate him? Did they love him?

The civilian council then started to yell, though what Naruto heard confused him wondering what the Act was. The only ones who didn't seemed to like this were the shinobi side of the council arguing it should be Naruto's choice. When things grew quiet on of the elders spoke up. "Hiruzen, we have a proposition for the boy." Homura said. The shinobi council looked at the elder eyes narrowing while the civilian council minus three seemed to take extreme at what was about to be said.

"By section 72, part 6 of Konoha's clan and family laws, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, we wish to put you in the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. You, being the sole acting heir of a significant clan and have a strong bloodline, we strongly recommend you have a large number of heirs to rebuild said clan. It would resurrect the Uzumaki clan." Koharu said.

Naruto paled a bit and frowned. _She makes it sound like I had a clan before what's up with that_. He turned to the old man, "Okay I know I'm not the sharpest kunai in the holster so could someone please tell what this Clan Restoration Act is?" He heard a few chuckles from Tsume and Inoichi which he gave a thumbs up too. While he might not get along with Ino, he did like her for helping Sakura, as for Tsume she was one of the few women in Naruto's life that doted on him and allowed him to play with her son.

The old hokage frowned. "Naruto the CRA is a policy for rebuilding a clan that is near extinction it requires you to have three or more wives."

Naruto did a double take looking at the old man he considered his surrogate grandfather in disbelief. "What?! Hell No! I'm not going to be some baby making machine!" Naruto yelled, standing up the weak knee feeling at who his parents had been now gone replaced by this bombshell glaring at the elders, his rippled eyes flaring

Koharu shakily replied. "N-Naruto there is nothing you can do its law, unless you're already m-married by the time you're 14, you'll be forced into the program." Most of the men in the room thought the boy would jump at said chance to have as many women as he wanted. Only a rank few knew how much a hassle that would be.

 _Most of these men don't know how troublesome one woman can be, dealing with two or more, I'd rather die_. Shikaku Nara thought shuddering.

Naruto turned glaring at the civilian council who were ready and eager to throw their daughter's at his feet. "Don't even think about it, for most of my life you've had people stare at me with cold eyes, over charge me or kick me out of your stores. Now that I'm worth something to you, you have the gall to even think about throwing your daughter's at me as if the last thirteen years didn't matter. Well it matters to me!" He roared, he slammed his hands on the table, glaring at them. "My 14th birthday is a day after the finals so I have 32 days before that stupid Act is put into effect. Mark my words I'm _not_ going to be some breeding machine for you people. I'll find some way out of this...and _you_." He said, casting his gaze on all of the civilians, "I wouldn't marry any of your damned daughters, even if they were the most beautiful in Elemental Nations," he paused blushing slightly seeing Mebuki Haruno looking at him with a proud smile on her face, "well maybe I would marry one, but the rest of you can kiss my hairy jinchuuriki ass, I'm out of here!" he walked toward the double doors glancing at Sarutobi, "Thanks for telling me about my parents, old man. I'll see you around," the whisker marked blonde stormed out of the building.

XXX

Naruto growled as he got to the training grounds and instantly started taking his frustration out on the thousand clones he summoned. As he kicked, punched and repelled them using his dojutsu, his mind was reeling. _How dare they do this? After what they've done to me, they really just expect me to just up and fuck their daughters, marry into my clans just so they can reap the rewards, and what about that? If my clan was so awesome in the first place why did they treat me like shit, it makes no fucking sense!_ After an hour of sparring, he **Shinra Tensei** the last clone into a tree, destroying it. He leaned back against a post, running a hand through his sweaty hair. As he calmed it slowly began to manifest itself again the overwhelming urge of his kekkei genkai to seek out the bodies of the three hokage and the red-headed woman which now he could assume was his mother. He brought up the image of the woman again drinking in her presence slumping forward tears pouring from his eyes. _Mom_.

After a few minutes Naruto looked up to see his sensei approaching him. Kakashi crouched down next to Naruto. "You okay heard your first council meeting didn't go so well," the silver haired jonin said carefully.

Naruto grunted and nodded, "I have…until my birthday to get a girl that I want, fall in love with her and get married or my life will be shit," the whisker marked blonde growled, "I'm _thirteen_ for fucking sake, I wanted to wait you know beg Sakura-chan to go out with me, at sixteen after we dated for three years I get down on my knees and then ask for her hand," he said, palming his face tears beginning to fall down his cheeks again. "What's worse it's not even the council's fault this time, it's a damn law written into the books a good hundred and fifty years before I was born," the blonde blinked a few seconds, "how'd I know that."

Kakashi was both trying to frown and chuckle at the same time at his student's plight. _He's right this is a lot to shoulder for one person. What can I do for him, sensei?_ "Naruto...you know, most guys would kill to be in your position right now, six wives? Come on, that's awesome!" Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto looked up giving him a dry deadpanned look, "sensei, I'm having trouble even getting Sakura-chan interested in me again, after kami knows what caused her to forget about me. I mean three years of playing together, we made a promise if we became chunin that we get married," Naruto frowned sadly, "she and her mom come to see me on my birthday, that chunin followed them, he knocks out Mebuki-obasan. He nearly kills me," the blonde shudders.

"Yes, Itachi and I stopped him a little too late for my taste," Kakashi sighed heavily, "Sometimes Naruto mental trauma can lead a person to block things out. I saw Sakura that night she went catatonic seeing you lying there. She might be actively suppressing remembering you because of that event."

"Now I feel worse," Naruto stated sadly looking down, "I caused Sakura-chan pain."

"Judging by her reactions during the preliminaries and near miss in the forest I think her head got a kick start, wish it happened differently, but what can you do. Come on, I'll buy you some ramen." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded reluctantly not really liking Kakashi casual talk about Sakura nearly getting raped but secretly he hoped that Kakashi was right as his thoughts drifted back to the only girl that he would ever want to marry. _Sakura-chan._ His rippled eyes scanned the village as he and Kakashi notice a huge crowd of people were bustling in front of the Hokage tower. The whisker marked blonde groaned instantly knowing why. He pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut feeling a sudden headache coming on, _I seriously wish I was back to being a clueless moron,_ As a group of ANBU appeared in front of the two members of Team-7."Er...Uzumaki-san, the Hokage requests your presence at the top of the tower, he wishes to reveal your heritage to the populace," The Bear masked shinobi said, "sorry that I had to be the one tell you that, got to be a major headache for your, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled a little at him; this was the captain of the ANBU squad that took over when Kakashi had resigned by the old man that watched over him as a child. Boar, Neko, and Falcon were always kind to him, even though their rules and regulations didn't allow them to show emotion.

"Thanks for the warning Boar, alright let's go." The whisker marked blonde stated taking a deep breath, before Kakashi gripped his shoulder and the three shunshin to the top of the Hokage's office.

They appeared on next to Hiruzen and the two elders, "Hey, Naruto," the Hokage said, frowning a bit. It was clear to the two members of Team 7 he wasn't pleased by recent events.

"Hey, old man you know I'm going to pay you back for this headache I got, so you better watch out," Naruto smirked, walking over to him. Sarutobi winced slightly knowing he would be expecting a highly devious and masterful prank in the future he handed Naruto a piece of folded white and red cloth.

"This was your father's, I believe it's only right that I give it to you," the Hokage said, with a small smile.

Naruto felt a small smile tug on his face, as the white cloak with red flames unfolded before him, his hands trembling mildly. He ran a hand over the kanji for 'Fourth' he put it on and turned to Kakashi, whose one visible eye watered slightly. Naruto looked down and for some strange reason, wearing the cloak felt _right_ as though he was made to wear it.

The crowd continued bustling in front of the tower, awaiting the Hokage to explain the reason for a massive village meeting wondering what kind announcement would be this urgent the last this big was when he declared the Kyuubi defeated and the rules regarding Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki. What could their wise Hokage wish to tell this time, "Villagers of Konoha! It's high time I reveal one of our villages most valued secrets to the younger generation, as well reveal to all the heritage of one Naruto Uzumaki!" He stated using a voice amp

Naruto saw most of the villagers scowl in disgust. _Gee, I wonder how they're going to react to this. Probably try and throw their daughters at me...literally._

The blonde saw all of the rookies at the front of the crowd with their parents. They all looking at him pensively and with some confusion, he merely grinned at them giving them a peace sign, and seeing his Sakura-chan, shot her a wave, which she returned. He eyed them carefully when the Hokage spoke next. "12 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha! The younger generation were told that the Fourth slayed the demon, at the cost of his own life. This is in fact a lie, a Biju is a being made of pure chakra it cannot be killed. The demon could only be sealed, _sealed_ ," He emphasized seriously, "And it was, into an infant boy. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto saw everyone in the rookies pale, staring wide-eyed at their former classmate now fellow shinobi. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. _That's why all of the villagers hate him? Why?_ Her mind flashed to something, walls covered in blood, Two Anbu standing over a chunin.

The image froze with chibi-Sakura flailing her arms wildly. **You're not ready for that I'm still trying to fix the damage, damn it I don't want to start over. Just a few more days.**

 __Sakura look at the chibi and blinked, _What was that? Was that a memory?_

 **Yes, and a bad one nearly put you in a catatonic state, I had to do a hard reset of our mind, everything from before that bad moment had to be blocked out so I could repair the damage, I had to set up Inner Sakura as a failsafe to keep you out.** The chibi sighed sadly, **Didn't expect you to go fangirly on the teme though or Inner Sakura to trip a circuit and start encouraging your fangirlism** , the chibi groaned.

 _But?_ The rosette was absolutely confused by this new manifestation in her mind but so far had been surprisingly fair if not weird.

XXX

The villagers began yelling, screaming at the justification of having the whisker marked blonde put to death while the younger generation looked at their parents in fear. Many of these kids knew Naruto from his time in the academy and many laughed at his pranks, to be associated with a demon had not entered their minds in the least.

A raise of the Hokage's hand which slowly silenced the crowd, "I am not done, Naruto is not only Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi and should have been seen as a hero of the village for keeping the biju sealed away! Lord Hashirama our first Hokage would be ashamed of this village, before you stands the last of his wife's clan, the very clan all of your Jonin and chunin honor," he gestures to Kakashi who steps forward, then the old man points at red swirl on his sleeve, "This clan symbol marks our duty as the grieving friends to our dead comrades and you spit on it daily by treating their clan mate the way you have!" the old glares down at the gathered villagers who look away from him in shame. "But the worse crime you've committed is not just against the Uzumaki and Senju clans but to your beloved fourth Hokage. You spit on his last legacy the one he gave for you the very one that both he and Kushina had given their lives for, to whom they wanted you to love as much they did, their son!" He yelled tears streaming down his face at the end of it.

Many of the villagers were shocked into silence and many again looked away in shame this time tears began streaming down their own faces. The only ones that didn't were many of the gathered shinobi knew they had tried in their own ways to make things easier some had even gone so far as to try and adopt him, Tsume Inuzuka had tried but had been denied by the council, Yoshino Nara as well, Naruto's godmother Mikoto Uchiha when she was alive had been denied her guardianship.

"Naruto, would you like to say anything?" The Hokage whispered hoarsely wiping his tears away.

Naruto looked down in thought for a moment before raising his head nodding, and stepped forward, his father's cloak swaying in the wind, he stared down at the villagers below him, at first when he started he wanted to hate them as much as they hated him, but hearing the old man's speech he let it go. _To think I'm related to the wife of the First Hokage, I always wondered why everyone wore this_ , Naruto looked down at the white swirl that the old hokage had given him shortly after he woke up in the hospital after that near death experience when he was 6. _The old man said it was my symbol Now I knew what he meant._ "Fantastic day, huh?" Naruto remarked earning a few snickers behind him from the ANBU.

A villager stepped forward. "N-Naruto-sama, w-we didn't know!"

"Save it, apology accepted but I won't forget it. I'm going to take what the old man said and roll with it because of my parents sacrifice, I was all set to come up here and tear into each and every one of you people for what you have done to me for the last thirteen years! But I won't the old man did that already," Naruto sighed heavily, his eyes looking tired. "You've made my life hell, but there are a lot of you that treated me like a person and for that I'm thankful. Everyone else I want to start fresh but remember I may have forgiven but I'll never forget," he paused glancing at the two elders and sighed. "Oh one more thing…"

XXX

Naruto's friends exchanged glances. "I knew his life was hard...but never that hard," Ino remarked, frowning. She got a murmur of agreement, even from the stoic Sasuke and Shino.

XXX

Naruto chuckled dryly. "… this is the best part. While I already _know_ how this is going to go. These old bastards," Naruto said, gesturing to Koharu and Homura, both gave an annoyed glare, "Unfortunately, brought up an old law one set back during the village founding, he paused looking dumbfounded, "How the hell do I even know that?!" Several people gathered both in the crowd and behind him snickered, " that states since I'm the head of a prominent clan and possess a kekkei genkai, would put me into the CRA! Wonderful right?!" He shouted the last part before slumping his shoulders.

His friends gasped, all knowing what that meant, a few of girls giggled. Naruto shot them a dirty look. Hinata looked up to Naruto in hope. _The CRA? That means...he'll need a wife!_

XXX

Sakura looked at the girls in disgust. _**Gold-digging whores!**_ Inner Sakura remarked, huffing.

Sakura blinked, _Inner your back, are you okay?_

 _ **Back and**_ _ **better than ever, CHA! Now let's round these tramps up and beat there ass for even thinking they stand a chance with our Naruto-kun!**_ Sakura blinked as she watched her eccentric inner persona punching the air then nodded in agreement glaring at the other girls surrounding her.

XXX

Naruto scoffed as a few men offered their daughters to him, and jumped off the roof. They all got a good look at his eyes, and when they flared, they back up making a path. Naruto ignoring everyone marched over, grabbing Sasuke and Sakura by the arms, dragging them away, in the direction of Ichiraku. He knew team 8 and team 10 were following, but he paid them no mind smirking slightly thinking if he could get Choji into an eating contest.

Author's Note: Recently on one of my premise stories namely the Naruto – Balance premise some dick hat, flamed the ever loving shit out of it. Well dick hat, that fic wasn't for you and if you don't like it fuck off. Now that's out of the way as soon as I finish editing this will be open for adoption.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Naruto finished dragging his two teammates to Ichiraku, and promptly slumped into the seat. Sasuke and Sakura eyed him carefully, the big reveal stunning them. _Naruto-kun all these burden's placed on you at once, it's just not fair._ Sakura thought, frowning. _Minato-sama why did you seal the fox into your son? Why did you and Kushina-sama have to die and leave him all alone?_

Sasuke was thinking along the same line. _Hn, the Kyuubi's container, guess that explains the weird chakra when he fought the creepy woman that gave me this blasted hickey. I thought my life was shit, but after what he's gone through I have nothing to complain about,_ the Uchiha glanced at the whisker marked blonde thinking back to many times his mother brought him to the park so he could play with a few other kids, while she would sit and spends hours watching Naruto sitting on a swing, with one of the most heartbreaking expressions he ever seen before. _Why did mom look at him like that?_

"Here, Naruto on the house." Ayame said quietly, handing him a bowl. Naruto gave her an appreciative smile, before slowly picking at his ramen. The girl felt bad for her 'little brother'. She known about the Kyuubi vessel part, she and her father never gave him flak about it, Teuchi was Minato's former teammate. But to be placed in the CRA against ones will even though it was a law. _How can they do that to such a young boy? Doesn't he have a right pick who he wants to marry, I mean he and that Haruno girl spent nearly a year dreaming about it until that horrible incident._

Naruto stared at his ramen, uncharacteristically picking at it, thinking about his father and surprisingly while a bit miffed he wasn't angry that his father sealed the Kyuubi within him; he could see that his father might have had no choice in the matter, _how many babies were born on that night to begin with. What am I saying I wouldn't this done even to my worst enemy much less to someone I might actually of liked, well maybe my apartment manager but he's a dick anyway_. Naruto was a jinchuuriki; a human sacrifice while he hated the terminology and everything that went with it he had to accept the fact the fox was sealed inside him for a reason. And he would be damned if he let his old man down.

In truth he couldn't really blame the villagers for their blind fear and hatred, though he was bound and determined to start a prank fest once the dust had settled. While he disliked them to certain degree he didn't want revenge, that would be sinking to the villager's level and he wanted to be beyond it plus the villagers only understood the bare bones of sealing. Heck he only understood the basics of sealing, only the top tier shinobi truly knew what a jinchuuriki was which concluded, _as must as I hate the old farts that advise the old man I can't blame them for this either._

In reality, it was only the majority of the civilian council, minus Mebuki Haruno that made his life a living hell, and still continued on doing so just in a different fashion than before. _Instead trying to execute me, they're now trying to get me laid._

It was then his thoughts drifted to the CRA, and he groaned out loud, pushing his bowl away and slamming his head down on the table, his forehead protector hitting it with a clang. Sasuke patted his back sensing his blonde teammate's thoughts, frowning. _The CRA how I feel for him, if wasn't for a technicality I'd be put in that, the only thing keeping from it is the fact Itachi is still alive,_ Sasuke paused in his thoughts _. Wait, why do I want to kill Itachi again?_ Sasuke sighed looking at his teammate again. _Now, Naruto has to go through it…_

"What am I going to do?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled. Sakura reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked up a little smiling in appreciation. _Maybe just maybe she'll remember._ She returned his smile, still holding onto his hand, running her thumb along the back of it as he rested his head back down.

XXX

The rest of the rookies soon arrived at the stand, to see Team 7 sitting there; Naruto with his head on the table, his cloak splayed everywhere, Sasuke patting his back and Sakura holding his hand, squeezing it. Hinata, who had been talking to Kiba, froze when she saw her blonde haired crush and the girl she thought had forgotten him holding hands. An uncharacteristic flare of jealousy lit up the Hyuga, _six years and suddenly she starts acting sweet on him again_. Came Hinata's uncharacteristically vicious thoughts

Ino watched thinking of taking advantage of Naruto for her own gain, that was until she saw the two holding hands and a soft smile appeared on her face, _finally starting to remember forehead good._

"This whole situation must be troublesome?" Shikamaru asked, walked over to the blonde Kyuubi vessel hearing Naruto snort in laughter.

"For once Shikamaru, I agree this is probably the most troublesome thing I can possibly imagine, and what's worse I don't have a leg to stand on, because of these," Naruto pointed to his eyes. "I do have one question though, did I miss a history lesson on the Uzumaki clan?" He saw his fellow rookies shake their heads indicating they were in the dark as much as he was. He never asked any of them about him being a jinchuuriki the fact none of them looked at him differently was a plus. "Sorry for uh...going emo on you up there, personally I blame Sasuke-teme for rubbing off on me," He said with a smirk, gently rubbing Sakura's ring finger not really paying attention to what he was doing.

The Haruno was blushing slightly. _God...feeling his hand...it feels so right. Please chibi its driving me crazy why am I feeling like this with Naruto?_ she got no response.

"Hey!" The Uchiha growled half-heartedly at the jibe. Sasuke watching his rosette haired teammate blushing out the corner of his eyes and smirked. _If things work out well maybe I'll have one less fangirl to worry about._

"It's no problem." Choji said in between chips. "I'm surprised though, you being the fourth's son? I mean must be a real shock to your system, huh," the Akimichi asked.

Naruto shrugged, "it's still settling in, on top of the Chunin exam finals and this shit with the CRA," he groaned bopping his head on the counter.

Kiba clapped him on the back. "Yeah man, the CRA! You're gonna have tons of chicks after you now!" He said, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Kiba, I don't _want_ three fucking wives," Naruto stated exasperated. "THREE! Can you believe that? That's not love Kiba that's a baby factory, when I get married which unless I want a baby factory will have to before the finals, I want the marriage to be because I love the girl I'm with. I'm not some fucking baby machine!" His rippled eyes flaring at the wild looking boy.

Kiba gulped, "Why not, Naruto-san? When an alpha seeks to mate, he does so with as many females as he can in order to build up the population." Shino responded, everyone shivered at his brunt analogy.

"You can call me selfish on this if you want but I just be happy with one wife..." Naruto said, bring his one hand that was still holding Sakura's hand to his chest to empathize his plea. When he realize what he done he gently let Sakura's hand go blushing muttering an apology to her , he didn't see that she blushed too.

"So, Naruto- _kun_ , who are you gonna marry? You said it yourself you have until your 13th birthday, right? Or else you'll be stuck in that program. So you better hurry. You know..." Ino said, flipping a bang back.

Naruto eyed her before rolling his eyes, "Ino, I appreciate it, but you just not my type. I like fiery girls, but your dad scares me," Naruto said carefully.

She chuckled, "Eh, can't blame a girl for trying. Besides..." She said, suddenly glomping Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun is much more attractive then you!" She said cheerfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes looking annoyed.

Naruto sighed in relief, glad his lame excuse worked in reality Inoichi would practically encourage him to go out with his daughter daily even before all the bombs began dropping. But the idea of her chasing after him like she did Sasuke was kind of creepy.

XXX

Sakura was staring into her bowl of ramen in disbelief. Not because Ino flirted with Naruto half-heartedly; but the way she felt, she wanted to hammer Ino even more violently then she did when she and Ino had chased after Sasuke. _NO hammer is too kind of a word for what I wanted to do to Ino, I wanted to flat out kill her I was never like that with her when we were chasing after Sasuke._

 **That's because even though your memories of Naruto were suppressed your feelings for him didn't change** , Chibi-Sakura explained.

 _Then explain why I was annoyed by Naruto everytime I caught sight of him or when he asked me out?_ Sakura asked the chibi.

 **Simple you were confused, you saw Naruto you felt strongly for him but because your memories were suppressed you didn't know where they were coming from so it annoyed you to the point that you buried those feelings behind your rabid fangirlism,** the chibi explained. **The only one you had any true sense of rivalry toward was** , the chibi motioned with her head in the direction of a certain Hyuga. Sakura looked up from her bowl and glared, before realizing she _was_ getting jealous over the looks the Hyuga heiress was sending her blonde teammate.

XXX

Naruto, feeling slightly better because his friends accepted him, promptly began inhaling his bowl of ramen at his normal record setting speeds, his appetite renewed. They all looked at him in awe as he ran through no less than 20 bowls of ramen. "Ahh! That hit the spot!" He exclaimed, the tension from the past few days loosening a bit. He stood up, throwing a bundle of bills on the table, before turning to his teammates. "Well, the old man gave me a set of keys and a note, the note says I have an estate, and some of the scrolls in the library so I'm going to get the scrolls then take off for the estate. I'll see you guys later." He said, shooting a quick glance to Sakura. The two blushed slightly when they met each other's gazes, as well as smile. Naruto walked out, his cloak flapping in the wind. Suddenly, his arm was gripped by someone.

He turned around to meet the pale gaze of Hinata Hyuga. He raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Hinata?"

"Uh...u-uh...umm...d-do you think...I c-could c-come with you? W-Wouldn't you like some company..." She said, blushing furiously. He sighed, and noticed everyone watching their interaction Sakura's in particular her jade green eyes look like they wanted to cause the pale eyed girl to combust.

Naruto awkwardly shook his head, "Not this time, Hinata. I...want to be alone for this. I'll invite all of you later." He said, before rushing out of the awkward situation that was Hinata Hyuga. She frowned deeply, the sting of rejection charring her heart. Kiba walked over and patted her on the shoulder, giving her a wide grin.

XXX

Naruto walked over to the Namikaze estate after meeting with Kakashi and the Hokage. They came upon a large door that led into the building.

"Naruto, we have someone we'd like you to meet." Kakashi said, and a white-haired man approached. He was wearing robes, and had a forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it.

The white-haired man's jaw dropped when he saw Naruto's eyes. "No way...I seriously thought you were pulling my leg, sensei. I've only seen one other person with those eyes," the man said, walking over to the boy.

Naruto cocked his head, "so, I'm not the only one?"

The man shook his head, his face grim. "No. Naruto, my name is Jiraiya. I'm your godfather. I'm sorry for not being here for you, tried to do what I could but damned civilian council pretty much railroaded me," the toad sage explained.

The boy's eyes widened for a second before sighing rubbing his eyes. "Damn civilian council, well Mebuki-obasan is pretty cool."

"Heh, heard about you and Mebuki's daughter awhile back, but let's get down to business." Jiraiya said, grinning at him.

"Naruto, this here is a blood seal; only those with Minato's blood can open the door," the Hokage said pointing to the door with a strange seal covering the middle of the door.

Naruto nodded, before promptly biting into his nail and swiping the blood across the small seal. It lit up for a moment, before a lock clicked. Naruto turned the doorknob, and the trio entered, needless to say, the whisker marked blonde was highly impressed, the house was _massive_. "Whoa," he said, eying the main lobby. It was a large foyer with a pair of large, curving staircases that lead to the second floor. In between these stairs sat a fairly large lounge, that had a few couches and a fireplace.

The Hokage led them through the house until they entered a room, which contained a personal office and library after closer inspection Naruto's determined it had been his father's, inside another room there was a small arena like the one in the tower at the center of the Forest of Death, to practice jutsu in. Naruto's eyed all the scrolls lining the shelves; he could see countless techniques, all ordered alphabetically. Naruto wandered off, picking one at random heading towards the R section. He skimmed through the scrolls for 10 minutes, until he found something that surprised him, he took a large scroll, that was labeled _Rinnegan_ and brought it to the desk his father used in the past. The three elder shinobi walked up to him, eyes wide.

"Sensei has a scroll on the Rinnegan?" Kakashi asked. He had always believed the Rinnegan to be real, but only a mutation of the Sharingan.

"It appears so. Minato kept track of everything interesting and powerful in the ninja world. No doubt the infamous 'Eyes of the Sage' would spark his interest." Hiruzen said, tapping his pipe thoughtfully.

Naruto bit his thumb, and swiped the seal on the scroll. It unclasped, and Naruto unraveled it. He began reading it out loud. " _The Rinnegan. Is an extremely powerful and rare dojutsu, said to have been once used by the fabled 'Sage of the Six Paths'. It hasn't been encountered until Jiraiya-sensei's student Nagato, who had these eyes. Later Kushina-chan confided in me Nagato may have been her older brother and were separated after the fall of the Hidden Whirlpool village._

 _It took me a long time but I've managed to gather and read several scrolls, tablets and folklore about the eyes. Using Jiraiya-sensei's experience with the boy as guide in separating the myths from the truth, this is what I have come up with. Basically a rough list of the abilities the Rinnegan offers and the unfortunate side effect these paths must take. By now Nagato has already found his five paths hopefully he is not greedy enough to create six._

 _The first path commonly referred to as the_ _ **Deva path**_ _, is the ability to repel and attract anything, using chakra. Jiraiya-sensei said that at first, Nagato was able to use this ability directly with his palm, but he soon was able to create a field around his body, and repel anything that came close to him. A theory I have is that if the user has enough chakra, they could maintain a constant field of repelling; varying in strength depending on how much energy is put into it. Recommendation for any future Rinnegan users, use this as your main path._

 _The second ability better known as the_ _ **Asura Path**_ _is the 'spawning', or creation path this path will probably dependent on the wielder . As it could summon anything the best example would be like my Kushina-chan's chains, which can be used to bind and hold almost anything...including a bijuu. The 'downside' to this would be that it causes unbearable pain to whatever is constrained._ _Don't recommend this for the main path however if it must be used my suggestion would be a shinobi who in life already had this ability_

 _The third ability known as the_ _ **Human path**_ _, this ability allows the user to read the mind of any target by simply placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking out the soul from the body. Though it provides valuable intel on well-guarded secrets, a target without a soul dies. Someone with a great understanding of the human psyche in their life would be the ideal path if so inclined Not recommended for the main path_

 _The fourth ability the_ _ **Animal path**_ _also known as the path of summoning allows the user to summon various animals not contracted to any one village. Not recommended as the main path. Suggestion find someone who has dealt heavily in life giving chakra._

 _The fifth ability the_ _ **Preta path**_ _this grants the user the ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using a jutsu called the Blocking Absorption Seal. Not recommended for the main path. Suggestion use someone in their past life the user is bonded with as a family member, mother, father, brother, sister, daughter, son to make the absorption of chakra quicker._

 _The final path ability the_ _ **Naraka path**_ _this path has two abilities interrogation and restoration, by using Yami, not recommended for the main path use someone who in their past life could make something out of nothing._

 _There is another path that can link the other six together but it is dangerous and will cause the user's body to waste away. It is called the Outer Path which allows the user to control life and death even raising the recently fallen and restoring those that were lost but at great cost to the user if used too much._

 _When I first read this I was awed by the power these eyes have until I understood the cost. I often wonder what the Sage of the Six Path thought in doing this, but I'll never know. Anyway on to the downside, the Rinnegan is partially sentient in that each path seeks out its own body but is still control by the user, if the paths don't get their own body within a year's time, the user will go mad and die. The paths though give their user images of what bodies they wish to use and a jutsu to send the paths into their bodies. A great power with an even greater drawback. I feel sorry for my brother-in-law wherever he is or the next Rinnegan wielder,_ Naruto finished reading it, his eyes wide in both amazement and horror, "Kami...what have I unlocked?" He said, his head reeling. By all rights, if he were to master the dojutsu...he would be a god, but also something worse than Orochimaru at the same time

The Hokage's pipe was hanging loosely from his mouth. "That much power..." He said quietly. Kakashi was agape, while Jiraiya merely had his eyes wide. He had no idea that the eyes could do that much.

"Naruto, I suggest you read through the library for the first half of this month, and train in jutsus you find the other half. There's no telling what else you could find. Minato spent most of his life documenting the shinobi world." Hiruzen said.

Naruto stood frozen looking up at them, "Didn't you hear the last part about me having to seek out five other bodies to use because these eyes will kill me, if I don't!"

"Yes, that does prove a problem, have you been given any visions on who these paths will be yet," The old man asked.

Naruto nodded grimly, "The first hokage, the second hokage, dad and mom, if I'm going to be the first path. Judging by the descriptions, Dad would be the Preta path, the first hokage would be the Animal Path, the second hokage would be the Naraka path, and mom would be the Asura path, if I'm going to be the Deva path, that leaves the Human path, which thank kami hasn't appeared in my head yet," Naruto's eyes watered. "Stupid eyes want me to defile five people, two of them are my parents to be used as tools."

The three men looked at the blonde none of them could say anything, what could they say but none wanted the boy to die even if this whole debacle was morally and ethically problematic. "It is nothing we can do at present Naruto," the old hokage replied.

"Well what about the outer path, I know it's dangerous but you're not reviving a whole village, just four people and I'm sure they would gladly take the burden off of you. Besides I seriously doubted the Sage of the Six Path walked around with five zombies, they must have been loved ones and friends that were still breathing," Jiraiya suggested.

"Only one person or I should say thing that could tell me if your right or not," Naruto grabbed his stomach.

Sarutobi nodded, "I'll leave that to you and Jiraiya, I'll probably see you tomorrow if Jiraiya's theory is correct," he smirked to himself. _And if it is then I'll volunteer myself to be your Human path it would be the least I could do for you, my boy._

XXX

Both the hokage and Kakashi promptly poofed out of the house, leaving the Toad sage and Kyuubi jinchuuriki along with their thoughts. "So...gaki, do you mind if I ask how did awaken you Rinnegan?" He asked, pulling up a seat and resting his arms on the back of it. He noticed Naruto's expression darken, his rippled eyes brimming with emotion.

"Second stage of the Chuunin exams. My team and I, we were first assaulted by this weird snake lady-guy-thing that wanting to kill us...I don't know much guess I went partially berserker mode using the foxes chakra, but the snake-lady-guy-thing did something to the seal and it knocked me out," the blonde explained.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. _Orochimaru...what are you doing here? What are you planning?_ "May I see the seal before you continue?" the toad sage asked. Naruto nodded, and lifted his orange and blue jacket up, showing off the Fourth's seal with an imperfect 5 finger seal layered onto it. The toad sannin eyed it carefully, before gathering chakra into his fingertips and jamming them into the seal. Naruto grunted in pain as his white-haired godfather removed Orochimaru's impromptu seal, and it soon vanished.

"There, should be back to normal and I strongly suggest you communicate with him when you get a chance, as strange as that sounds. Now, you were saying?" Jiraiya chuckles nervously at the prospect of his godson actually speaking to the biju but it was necessary, the two sat back down.

"Well, I woke up I felt different...like something was just waiting to come out. That's when I heard the scream...I looked outside of the cave I saw..." He said, his tone turning dark. His face was contorted into a vicious scowl as he looked up into Jiraiya's eyes.

"These two Sound-nin, were trying to rape my teammate Sakura-chan. When I saw that...something inside me snapped. Not like the Kyuubi's chakra usually does, you know. My eyes just became ultra-clear...and they began letting me do things I wouldn't have even imagined doing. I killed both of them like they were nothing," the whisker marked blonde explained, "Sakura gave me a mirror and well I had these."

The toad sage's eyes widened at how serious he was, and how serious the circumstances were. Jiraiya smirked perversely. "Sakura- _chan_ eh?" he said.

Naruto blushed, and muttered a 'shut up'.

Jiraiya guffawed loudly, slapping the blonde on the back before standing up. "Well, Naruto, I'll be going now. Try and get in touch with the fox and see about my theory everything henges on it. As much as I would love to see your father and mother again, I don't think I could take looking at a virtually soulless doll." He said, before leaving Naruto to his devices.

The blonde sighed as he read over the Rinnegan scroll again. As he read, his thoughts drifted once again to the CRA. _I have this month to find a girl to marry that I want...or else I get 3 that I don't, and I'm forced to have kids._ He thought of his pink-haired teammate, and felt the familiar pang of love and hope spark up within him. He palmed his face, _I know she's starting to remember what we had I just hope it isn't too late. There's only one girl I want to marry…_

XXX

After spending hour of reading up on dojutsu and as well as figure out how to communicate with the Kyuubi, which involving something he wasn't very good at, sitting and meditating. Naruto decided he needed to give himself a break and walked out of his new home. He sighed deeply, the falling sun lighting up Konoha in an evening glow. Taking a trip to Ichiraku for dinner the whisker marked blonde bounded across the rooftops, he arrived on the roof of the building next to the shop, and was going to jump down, when he heard the voice of his female teammate, and her blonde best friend turned rival from Team 10.

"What do you mean? Ino you're not making sense, that Naruto and I from age four to seven were always together I don't remember that," Sakura's voice sounded confused.

Naruto froze when he heard that, and sighed. "What's going on I feel so confused, like I want to remember something wonderful but I keep getting it pushed away," Naruto clenched his teeth hearing Sakura sniffle "It's driving me crazy."

XXX

Ino looked at her friend sadly, "I can't tell you, dad said this is something you need to work out for yourself. He says its' how all cases of repressed memory work, especially at this point."

"What you mean?" Sakura asked wiping away her tears.

"All I can say is it happened on Naruto's birthday," Ino replied softly. "And maybe what happened in the forest is what started shaking your memory loose. Dad's always been better at this," Ino pouted.

Sakura clutched at her head growling in frustration, "I have a new inner persona telling me the reason why I treated Naruto like crap for six years is because I loved him but my memories associated with those feelings is all blocked up, causing me to latch on to the one emotion I had anger. So what do I do I take it out on the one person my feelings were directed at. Ino how many times did I hit him for simply asking me how I was doing," she cried Ino looked down which was more than enough as the rosette putting her face in her hands as more tears began to form. "Repressed memories, means something happened to Naruto that was so bad I blocked it out and everything that happened. I also locked up every single happy memory I had with him. Let me guess it has something to do with that kami forsaken fox and how these assholes have been treating my Naruto since day one!"

Naruto's eyes widen from his spot as he continues to listen in, "I don't know Sakura the only ones that do, is the Hokage, your mom, Two ANBU, and Naruto. I remember you walked into school the day after looking so dazed."

Sakura frowned trying to collect her thoughts but they were a mess along with her emotions that were screaming to find Naruto. "T-The first thing I remember after coming out that daze was seeing Naruto walk up to me. The first thing I felt was the kind of happy I didn't know could exist, but I didn't know why I felt that happy, the feeling was there but no memories were surfacing, I got confused. He asked if I was okay and I said I was. Then he started up a conversation something I didn't know about instead of asking him to clarify it, I-I told him to leave me alone, when he asked what was wrong I don't know what happen next thing I know my fist met his face," Sakura shook her head as more tears streaming down her face. "Instead of getting mad at me and asking why I hit him he just sat there on the floor with no expression on his face like he had expected it. The worse part when I saw him on ground, I wanted immediately run to him say I'm sorry and beg his forgiveness, but I couldn't I just walked away. I can't take this anymore it's tearing me a part, I don't have any more illusions now, I know I love Naruto, please chibi let me see it," she said the last part mostly to herself.

XXX

Chibi-Sakura looked at her outer self grimly, **You're not ready yet.**

 _Do it please I want to remember it. If it is as bad as you say I rather be a fucking vegetable than having to deal with not knowing why I felt like I did that day. I became a fangirl, abuse the guy we say we love, and nearly get raped. Well I'm putting my foot down Naruto has a month before he's put in that stupid CRA and according to you we're just a yes away from becoming Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki. But I can't if I have this damned mental block in the way._

 _ **Cha! She's right we have deal it to be with Naruto-kun!**_ Inner Sakura added her two cents.

Chibi-Sakura sighed and nodded turning to a huge black door that has a disturbing crimson blood like finish to it. **Okay then let us begin.**

Author's Note: I have a few premises in mind one involving a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover and another with Naruto/Destiny, which by the way is both really fun and annoyingly bad at the same time if that's even a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sakura looked around confused for a moment before she turned to see her mother and her younger self walking down the street. Her younger self was bouncing happily cradling a small box as if it was meant for the Hokage himself. "Sakura settle down, my goodness dear," Mebuki tried to look stern but it rapidly vanished shaking her head trying to hide her mirth.

"But momma, today's Naruto-kun's birthday and I got him the coolest gift," the little rosette haired girl pouted slightly, "well you paid for it but I picked out, still it's a cool gift."

The older Sakura watched her mother look left and right during this conversation, her face lined with worry as people we're glaring at her daughter rather coldly. She stepped up next to her daughter protectively glaring down those people as they walked, " **You didn't notice the glares, or the man following you** ," chibi-Sakura explained older Sakura turned to notice a chunin looking at her younger self and her mother with distaste as they pass after a few feet he began to follow casually.

"A pair of goggles dear, why those?" Mebuki asked her daughter.

"Because Naruto-kun wants something that will not only keep his hair out of his eyes but something that looks cool, believe it!" little Sakura shouted pumping her tiny fist. "I mean when he becomes Hokage he needs to look cool all the time, he's going to be my husband after all."

Mebuki sighed shaking her head again, but this time smiling softly gently patting her daughter's head. "I'm sure Naruto will love your gift, now remember we can only stay along enough for cake, ice cream, and watch him open up his presents. Your father wants us to go to the festival this year," the blonde woman explained.

Younger Sakura pouted clutching the present tightly, "rather be with Naruto-kun I don't like it when the village says nasty things about him. He's not a monster, h-he's my boyfriend," the little rosette haired girl frowned sadly.

Older Sakura felt the longer she was here all the memories leading up to this moment, her first meeting with Naruto, their playing, his constant protection from the bullies that tried make fun of her hair and her forehead. The first time they tried to spar and she ended up getting hurt only for him to kiss the injury and apologize. _Is this how I fell for him so hard,_ Sakura saw both her younger self and younger Naruto sleep underneath a tree at first separate but as the day went along she saw her younger self scoot closer to Naruto until Little Sakura was using Naruto's chest as a pillow a light smile on her face. _How old was I here?_

 **You were six in this memory your feelings for at this moment had reached its apex. When the both of you awoke you made a pact that when you both became Chunin you would marry. In a sense that day the two of you became the youngest couple to ever be engaged in the history of the Hidden Leaf**. Chibi-Sakura explained watching the memory fad and returned to the original only with Younger Sakura and Mebuki reaching Naruto's apartment.

XXX

Sakura knocked on the door feeling cheerful, today was her boyfriend's birthday to her just one more year closer until she would be his wife. She heard scuffling on the other side of the door followed it opening a crack, she saw a flash of her favorite blonde hair and the sight of a brilliant blue eye. "Sakura-chan?" came Naruto's questioning reply.

"Hi, Naruto-kun happy birthday!" Sakura stated cheerfully before she pouted, "going to let your girlfriend and future mother-in-law in or not?"

She saw her beloved whisker marked blonde nod before closing the removing the chain lock and opening the door to let them in. As soon as they enter he immediately shut the door and locked it again. Looking a bit confused, this had been the first time she actually was able to get to see him on his birthday in the four years she's known him. The way he looked scared her a bit, "Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Naruto looked out the window pensively for a second before shutting the drapes and sighed heavily, "my birthday isn't a very happy occasion Sakura-chan."

The rosette haired little girl frowned walking up to him, "so you don't have cake or ice cream, or presents?"

Naruto shook his head at the first two but nodded at the last, "I get a few presents from the old man and a few of the ANBU, and Sasuke's mom for some strange reason gets me something," Naruto smiled slightly, "Got a new wooden kunai practice set from her this year, Dog and Weasel both pitched in and got me this really cool practice dummy though I think Dog was offended by it," Naruto pulled it out showing a Jonin with silver hair, wearing a mask, and had his headband placed over his eyes, Mebuki started giggling. "What?"

"Nothing sweetie," Mebuki trying to keep the mirth out of her voice and failing miserably. "I take it, that Weasel was the one who gave it to you and said it was from both he and Dog."

Naruto nodded, "did Weasel pull a prank on Dog?"

Mebuki nodded in return causing the blonde haired boy to start cackling in laughter, he then shifted his attention to Sakura who had her head lowered, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sniffled, "I-I wanted to spend your birthday eating cake and ice cream with you Naruto-kun, and giving you my present."

Naruto scratched the back of head nervously he hated seeing his Sakura-chan cry, "Um, uh."

Mebuki sighed, "wait here I'll go to the store and buy a birthday cake and some ice cream," she shook her head again, "There is one store still open at this time, now you too behave until I get..," both children nodded as the woman went to the door, unlocking it and opened it. She was so focused on opening the door she didn't see the ridge hand hit her until it was too late and she was rendered unconscious.

XXX 6 years ago XXX

The chunin stepped over the woman casually seeing the demon step in front of the rosette haired girl. He snarled, "Protecting your whore, demon," the man launched at the blonde boy sticking a kunai into his gut. The boy slumped forward as the rosette haired girl screamed, "Shut up," the man snapped slapping the girl. "Be a good whore, keep quiet and I might let you and your mother have a sample of my goods after I take care of this monster."

The chunin pulled out a scroll unraveling it and brought out a pair of kodachi, "For every member of the village lost I'm going to carve their name's into you!" the man plunged both kodachi into the boy and the little rosette haired girl sit watching in frozen shock as the boy she had fallen in love was cut open. Before the man could take out the swords and start again Dog and Weasel appeared, one slicing the chunin's head off the other sliding in grabbing both Sakura and the bleeding boy out of the kill zone.

Sakura leapt out of the Weasel's arms and ran into the bathroom grabbing towels before running back in pushing them into the gaping wounds. "Naruto-kun!" she cried in panic trying her hardest to hold back the blood escaping from the large wounds.

"Sakura we need to get him to the hospital," Dog whispered gently trying to get the girl away from Naruto but she would have none of it.

The girl sat trembling keeping the towels pressed against the wound as she was watching Naruto get paler each second. She couldn't understand why the grown-ups hated her Naruto so much, he was so kind, gentle, with a warm smile, with a fierce desire to protect everyone even those that hate him. The whole enormity of the situation hit her and her mind began to shut down, she didn't feel Dog pull her away from Naruto, nor did she see Weasel revive her mother, she did not hear her mother scream. She was in a void the only thing she could think of was Naruto had been killed by some stupid grown-up that didn't want her Naruto-kun happy. What's worse if she hadn't wanted Cake and ice cream her Naruto-kun would be alive. "Naruto-kun," she whispered one last time.

XXX Present XXX

Sakura buried her face in her hands as the memory faded, _that was why I blocked it out, guilt. Some asshole chunin wanted some fucked up revenge against the fox and was waiting for someone to open the door so he could attack and kill Naruto._

 **Yes, with the memory blocked when Naruto showed up alive you felt overwhelming happiness at the fact but without the memory to be associated with it and your own sense of guilt you reacted in the exact opposite way. Instead of throwing yourself at him in relief you punch him. His reaction was he felt he deserve it because he caused you to cry.**

 _Baka, baka, baka,_ Sakura growled in anger at herself and tears, clutching at her head as the immeasurable pain exploded into her heart as she re-watched every punch and slap she delivered to Naruto the six years prior. With each punch Sakura winced more tears flowing down her cheeks as now her mind and heart fought. _I don't deserve him; I've done so many terrible things to him_.

 **Worth is in the eye of the beholder and to him you are still his Sakura-chan, still the girl with the kissable forehead, and the beautiful pink hair. He sees no other and wants no other, we are his and he is ours. You must learn to forgive yourself** ; Chibi-Sakura slowly began to fade. **He's waiting for you to wake up and when you do, do not hesitate show him you remember and show that you care.**

XXX

Naruto had jumped down when he saw Sakura collapse, "Ino what happened?"

His fellow blonde shook her head in confusion both of them kneeling over the rosette haired girl looking concerned, "I think she wants to get rid of the suppressed memory, she has a mental Kekkei Genkai. So she might have subconsciously activated it get over the block," the blonde girl snorted. "Can't believe I didn't see it, all those attempts at Sasuke-kun yet they seemed so half-hearted like she was doing it to fit in."

Ayame had them bring the rosette into the back putting her on set boxes with Naruto cradling Sakura's head on his lap looking at the girl sadly watching her face go through a myriad of emotions until her face got more and more neutral. A second later the girl shot up into a sitting position looking around wildly before her eyes settled on Naruto's Rinnegan ones.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered he blinked a second before she lunged at him wrapping her around his neck while burying her head in to his shoulder beginning to sob uncontrollably. Naruto gently slid his arms around her holding her tightly as possible without hurting her.

It took several moments before Sakura regain her control her body shuddered softly at the warmth that spread around her and the feel of safety that cascaded over her. She was in her lovers arms again after six years of alienation, "I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"You remember that's more than enough for me," Naruto whispered back. "Still want to go through with our pact?"

Sakura's eyes flashed a second with a deep red blush, "More than anything, not letting some floozy's marry you just because of your eyes. You're mine have been since we were four, believe it!"

Naruto chuckles, "Now that's my Sakura-chan," he pulls back feeling her do the same. "Let's have some dinner then find out how we're going to train for the finals."

XXX

A few hours later after spending time with his favorite rosette haired girl, enjoying every kiss she gave Naruto found himself sitting in the middle of the training ground in the Namikaze estate going into a meditative trance to speak with his tenant. It took him a few minutes before he found his center focusing on Sakura until his world dimmed.

His mindscape resembled that of a wet stinking sewer with a huge cage taking up and entire side of a wall. Inside he saw a huge silhouette of the very fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Wow they certainly grow you biju to be massive don't they?" he muttered casually.

" _ **Was that a compliment, ningen?**_ " the huge fox asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled faintly, "I suppose so, I finally like to get acquainted with my tenant."

" _ **Don't you mean prisoner? A tenant is allowed to leave ones home every now and then I've been stuck in this cage for the past thirteen years at least with my previous hosts I had some leeway,**_ " Kyuubi growled softly his snout passing through the bars.

Naruto frowned slightly, "This wasn't by my choice, how much do you remember about that night?"

" _ **Nothing much beyond some blasted Uchiha in a mask, using his infernal Sharingan to invade my mind, I had no intention of being released that night. I may not have liked being sealed into Mito Uzumaki or your mother Kushina but they at least allowed by to roam free within them, allowed me to see the world and experience it through their eyes. In return for my free space within their bodies I gave them control over my chakra allowing them to perform a chakra cloak that put them on par with their husbands,**_ " the fox explained.

Naruto looked at the fox's snout walking up and gently patting the huge nose, "If I can I will do what my mother did," he paused raising his head, "this isn't a condition but I'd love your help with something?"

" _ **That being?**_ " Kyuubi shifted his gaze to the teen's eyes and the huge biju was stunned by what he saw. " _ **The Rinnegan so you are one of his descendants, I see then what do you need help with?**_ "

"Is it possible to resurrect people who have been dead longer than a month, using the Outer Path?" Naruto asked.

" _ **It depends why would you need to resurrect them?**_ "

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "Because I don't want to use the bodies of the dead as my five paths, I refused to use the bodies of two of the Hokage's and my parents as walking dolls."

The fox smiled slightly inside his cage, " _ **willing to face death to keep your morals, ningen. You truly are his descendant. Yes, you can bring them back into this world using the Outer Path but be wary it will drain you of your chakra for at least a week, so no training after ward.**_ " The fox shifted slightly. " _ **Do you have a way to share your abilities, the Sage of the Six Path's used rings, he gave his wife one when they married, his brother one, his brother-in-law one, and his two sons.**_ "

Naruto smirked tapping his head band, "This is what we have all in common and it's pretty easy to overlook. I don't suppose you know the jutsu that bring them back do you?"

" _ **It is called the Pure World Resurrection jutsu,"**_ the fox brought one of its tails through the gate and gently placed it on the boy's forehead.

Naruto winced at the knowledge he absorbed, "Man that's complex," he rubbed his forehead looking at the giant cage. "How do I release you in the way my mother did?"

" _ **There's an island near the Hidden Cloud village that the Sage used to first divide the nine of us from the Juubi, it is where he mastered the monster's taint and where you'll need to go to master my chakra. If you are truly his descendant it will come easy to you**_ ," the fox explained.

With a sigh the blonde haired young teen nodded, "I promise I'll get you free of the cage at least, must be pretty cramped in there."

" _ **You have no idea, try sleeping in a closet for thirteen years and you may understand half of what I'm going through right now. What I wouldn't give to get this crick in my neck a good roll.**_ "

XXX

Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho Challenge – Write a crossover putting Kurama from the Yu Yu Hakusho as Kurama the Kyuubi from Naruto. Plot, story, pairings all left up to the writer, only stipulation, no character bashing.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Fear and apprehension two words and emotions Naruto knew so well as he stood in the middle of four distinct shrouds. But this time it was for a different reason entirely, underneath the four shrouds were the bodies of Hashirama Senju, his brother Tobirama, Naruto's father Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. His fear in this situation was that he jutsu he was about to perform wouldn't work at least not in the way he thought it would, bringing to life four people into their rotting bodies causing them unimaginable pain, this in turn brought about apprehension. His only assurance that the jutsu will work came from the nine tailed fox Kurama, who explained the Pure World Jutsu was not the same as it's bastardize cousin the Impure World Jutsu, it essentially asked kami to release the souls of its dead and granted asylum in the mortal realm until the jutsu user dies, the four people would be then de-aged to the point of the user's age, but would retain all their memories of their past life.

" _ **Get started kit, trust me this jutsu will work though you will be weak for a while. The longer you draw this out the more pain you'll be in**_ ," Kurama explained which was true, the Rinnegan was already starting to attack his chakra coils, by the end of the first month he'll be in pain nearly constantly, before the year is out he would die.

With a slight nod Naruto went into a long series of hand signs ending not in the snake like the Impure World jutsu but the universal sign of a prayer. He quickly felt almost all his chakra stores leave him and four distinct glows surrounding him, he watched as the bodies under the shrouds in front of him slowly shrink. After few seconds the glow vanishes and the Rinnegan wielder watched the bodies under the shrouds start to move. The first to sit up was Kushina who's shroud fell away revealed to the world what her chest looked like at age thirteen. She looked down and let out a cute eep before covering herself with the shroud. "W-W-What's going on!?"

Hashirama was the next followed closely by the other two now teenage boys, "that's what I like to know," he focuses on the blonde haired teen standing in the middle of them.

"It appears the jutsu was a success Naruto," Sarutobi stated walking up to the boy; Sakura ran up and put Naruto's arm around her shoulders to support him seeing how exhausted he looked.

"Hey, pinky stay away from Minato-kun!" Kushina shouted having not heard the third hokage.

"Um, Kushina-chan I'm over here," Minato voice responded causing her to turn in the direction of the voice. Sitting on the ground across from with a shroud covering his modesty was her husband.

Kushina looked at her husband in confusion before turning back to the boy in the center her eyes widening, "sochi?"

Naruto took a few gasps of air not realizing how much the jutsu took out of him and he was struggling to keep his Rinnegan abilities inside himself as four of the six paths were now sitting in front of him. "I'll explain everything kaasan, so please don't interrupt," the whisker marked blonde grunted slowly sitting down with help from his girlfriend. He then went on to explain of not only the last two weeks but his entire life to his parents and the Senju during this time Sarutobi and clothing brought to the four resurrected people. When the explanation was finished the two Senju looked livid while Minato and Kushina looked remorseful.

Minato quietly stepped up to Naruto who promptly slugged him in the gut, "I deserved that," the other blonde boy grunted massaging the pain out of his gut. He then looked at Naruto's eyes, "to think my own son has the Rinnegan," the boy smiled.

"Yeah and you were right about the negative effects but there is an upside I don't need corpses to be used as my paths, I just need a willing host for each path," Naruto explained. "And my Rinnegan chose the paths of the Hokage."

Kushina walked up to Sakura circling the rosette haired girl for a second giving the girl a critical eye. "So you're the one sochi picked to be his wife, hmm. Let's see hot-headed, a bit violent, but friendly. Won't let sochi all walk over you, will put him in his place if he gets out of line," the red head purses her lips while Sakura stares at the other teen nervously, who then broke into a huge smile. "Wow, Naruto actually listened to me when he was a baby, I didn't think he would even understand me. Welcome to the family Sakura-chan!" the red-headed teen through her arm over the pink haired girl with a huge smile on her face. The rosette haired girl blushed slightly.

Naruto simply smiled shaking his head, "so do you agree to being my paths?"

All four nodded as they were handed four headbands, each bearing the hidden Leaf symbol and in the corner of each metal plate was the path they would take. The moment they each tied their headbands on their foreheads, Naruto felt the pain in his eyes and head leave him a moment later he found himself looking at himself from four different angles. "This feels weird, ya know," Kushina whispers also seeing herself from four different angles.

"It is disconcerting to be sure," Tobirama blinked. "I understand that Naruto and Sakura have the finals in the Chunin exams to train for, Hashirama and I will train Sakura, while Naruto's parents will train him, I suspect they have much to tell him."

Sakura practically squealed in delight at having both the first and second Hokage train her, not knowing how much they would push her into the ground during said training. Hiruzen Sarutobi knew though and did not envy her one bit. _She has no idea what she is in for_.

XXX

After a week training began in earnest for both Naruto and Sakura, first the young couple found out their affinities, Naruto being all five elements do to the Rinnegan but his strongest was in wind and Sakura's affinity was unsurprisingly water, Kushina explained that most kunoichi were either water, wind, or earth stating the reason as it was their natural ability to create life within their bodies that brought out these affinities. "The chakra knows, ya know," the red headed teen explained. Tobirama seemed to smirk at this he now had an apprentice of sorts to teach his water creation jutsu and various water based jutsu to someone who would have the motivation to use them mostly to protect the person she loved.

"Information on these new abilities would be appreciated," Hashirama stated. "Also is my granddaughter still alive?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Hai, Hashirama-sensei but she is currently out of the village it is a long and tragic story. Once the chunin exams are completed I'll have Jiraiya locate her and hopefully bring her home."

"Hey I wanna see Tsunade again can I go?" Kushina asked cheerfully.

The old hokage chuckled looking at the energetic red-head. "Jiraiya will want Naruto to accompany him, and in a sense you four are now a part of Naruto it only make sense for you to go with him."

"True that," Kushina smiled before pouncing on Minato and Naruto unexpectedly, "Now let's get to training, sochi has a lot of work to do before the finals and with those assholes in the council pushing for that stupid CRA I want both sochi and his girlfriend to pass so they can get married."

Naruto glanced at his father as both he and Minato were getting dragged away, "Um, dad is mom always like this?"

The blonde haired former hokage chuckled, "Welcome to the world of Kushina, I recall you told us you were like this up until you awoken the Rinnegan."

"Oh yeah," Naruto exclaimed as his mother dragged both he and his father out of the area.

XXX with Sakura, Hashirama, and Tobirama XXX

At first the rosette haired girl had been excited by the fact she was being trained by the first two hokage of her village. That was until the actual training started, now as she laid gasping on the ground in front of a tree feeling sore all over. She desperately wanted her boyfriend to be here to massage away the pain she was feeling. She looked up seeing Hashirama in his maroon colored jacket, black shirt, maroon color shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals. "I must say kunoichi standards have dropped significantly in the past hundred years or so. You my dear are in terrible shape," the Senju patriarch stated arms crossed snickering slightly.

Sakura blushed before looking away, "I know I have no excuse for it."

"Incorrect," Tobirama stated entering her field of vision. "You suffered a traumatic event and to compensate you latched onto anything to cover it including locking up your memory of the event. According to Naruto, latched onto rampant fangirlism in order to bury your anxiety and feelings for someone you loved but had no memory of. The trauma is at fault, thankfully we can correct most of the mistakes before the exams," with that the youngest male Senju used four handsigns before his hands turned an aquamarine color and running his chakra infused hands over the girl's legs.

A few minutes later Sakura was no longer in pain, she stood up and stretched. "T-T-Thank you Tobirama-sensei."

"Each time you are injured to the point of exhaustion Hashirama and I will heal you and we will repeat the process. At first it may not be much but with time you will need our healing less and less as you get adjusted to intensity of the training," Tobirama explained.

"When we are finished you will probably be at Special Jonin level skill wise, and Chunin level chakra capacity," the elder Senju explained further.

The rosette haired young teen was floored by their assessment and was determined to live up to it. She knew reason why, it was because of Naruto, she knew she needed to be on par kunoichi-wise to him shinobi wise which probably after training with his parents who were the two strongest shinobi in recent memory would make him at the very least elite Jonin skill wise and Kage level in chakra capacity if he wasn't already. "I'll do this for Naruto-kun; I want to walk alongside him."

Both Senju smiled, "That is what we have been waiting to hear, from this moment on Sakura Haruno your real training will begin," Hashirama stated.

"WHAT! You mean you we're holding back!" Sakura's eyes widen watching the Senju brothers snicker.

XXX with Naruto, Minato, and Kushina XXX

Naruto grumbled having to go through several taijutsu katas while his parents watched and critiqued his abilities only to see them frown with each passing moment what's worse because of the Rinnegan he could see what was making them frown. His taijutsu was horrible especially after seeing Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Rock Lee during the preliminary matches, there was no fluidity to his movements at all his stance was that of a brawler and not a very good one. "It sucks doesn't it?"

"Well…," Minato started.

"On so many levels it's a surprise you manage to pass the genin exams," Kushina said in a deadpanned expression looking at her husband who winced. "Sugar coating the problem, Minato-kun doesn't fix it, ya know."

"Yeah dad I know I can get better, believe it!" Naruto smirked seeing his father groan.

"Great you take more after your mother than you do me, verbal ticks included," Minato sighed not trying to hide his smile.

"Shocking isn't it," came a deep voice causing all three to turn to see Jiraiya leaning up against a tree.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato smiled the older man walked up and gave the boy a hug.

"Glad, the brat's jutsu worked, I missed you kid," the toad sage stated shook his head. "Worked too well apparently look about how you did when you, Mikoto, and Teuchi were a part of my team."

Before Minato or Naruto could explain the reason Kushina walked up and planted her foot right between Jiraiya's legs hard, forcing the toad sannin to go down. "Kushina, why you do that?" Minato asked looking shocked.

"Where were you?" Kushina eyes flashed in anger looking down at the toad sage who groaned in pain. "We gave you one simple task, look after Naruto if something bad happened to me and Minato-kun," the red-haired teen growled tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, "Mom he tried but the civilian council denied him and Mikoto-obasan their godparenting duties."

Jiraiya grunted smiling weakly up at the red-head, "still got a nasty kick there Kushi-chan, brings back memories. Well I'll be pissing blood for a while, but I do deserve it should have fought harder. I know Mikoto did, that girl always had guts."

Kushina harrumphed crossing her arms before breaking into a bright smile leaning into her son's embrace. She had missed the majority of her son's life and to be given a second chance made her extremely happy. Minato chuckled slightly he was use to his wife's bipolar mood swings, "You going to help us train, sochi?"

"Soon as I get feeling back that was the plan," Jiraiya stated sitting wincing slightly as stars entered his vision again. "Just glad Kushi never took up Tsunade's offer for training I don't think I could survive a kick using my hime's form of punishment," he shuddered seeing Kushina's evil fox like grin. He groaned watching both his former student and his godson chuckle at him realizing that with her resurrection and de-aged to thirteen keeping her original skills; she could now add new skills with her fresh start. "I'm doomed."

XXX

Tobirama – Sky Blue high neck sleeveless shirt, black shinobi style pants, blue shinobi sandals, black leather wrist guards

Kushina – Dressed like she is as a academy student (Shippuden episode 246) only dark orange instead of yellow

Minato – Dressed like he was as a Genin (Shippuden episodes 246 and 247) only blue where the white is and white where the blue is.


End file.
